glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Device Ninja
=Details= A new figure offered through the Action Figure of the Month Club Kickstarter. Device Ninja bares some similarities to the Cobra B.A.T. series from G.I. Joe like the modified version 3 model which featured bulky arm attachment weapons to become more powerful on the battlefield. The Heavy Caliber Kit includes an alternate head which resembles the original Buildman head of the Rechlen and Aves era. =Story= Bio: The Alloy Ninja Takashi Yuta, the CEO of a rival noodle chain named Ono-Ramen, loved his family's tradition of ninjitsu so much. He adapted his store security / mascots to reflect the cool look of a ninja master. Facing a terminal illness prior to the completion of his alloy assassins production run, Takashi downloaded his consciousness into each and every unit, giving him a sort of immortality. Little did he realize the human mind is made to cease thinking at the time of death. The lack of finite closure drove him mad and turned each and every assassin evil. If the Knights of the Slice want to expand their pizza chain into the Japanese market, they will have to deal with the Device Ninja scourge. Kickstarter version. "Takashi Yuta, the CEO of rival Noodle Chain "Ono Don Ramen", loved his family's tradition of Ninjitsu so much, he adapted his security mascots to mimic the look of a Ninja Master. Facing a terminal illness prior to the completion of his "Alloy Assassin" production run, Takashi downloaded his consciousness into each Device Ninja unit, giving him a digital hive immortality. Little did he realize the human mind is made to cease thinking at the time of death. The lack of finite closure drove him mad and turned each and every Device Ninja evil. If the Knights of the Slice want to expand their Pizza chain into the Japanese market, they will have to deal with the Device Ninja scourge." Retail version =Versions= Device Ninja Classified "The most prestigious of the Device Ninjas are painted all black as a sign of their absolute commitment to the death they serve at the edge of their blades. This figure is deluxe as it includes Heavy Caliber Kit Accessories." Production PVC Device Ninja figure. Black with White (originally shown as Red) paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 12 total parts. Kickstarter funded. Glyos compatible. Unlocked through Kickstarter on November 6th, 2018. Includes 1 Device Ninja Upgrade Kit for free. Figure released as the June 2019 Action Figure of the Month during the second week of February. Released online (public) on June 17th, 2019. $21 each. DN_Black_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Device Ninja Classified (Production) DN_Black_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Black_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Black_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Device_Ninja.png Dccc6a431b23fe861edfb6538608a33c_original.png|Bio 4a8b826537b44384ff986a3a723e5a28_original.png|Device Ninja (Prototype) 5b4b46f02e47414df6f23a10c430ecc9_original.gif Device-Ninja-CLOSE.png Device_Ninja_artwork_profile.png|Artwork by Drew Wise 0d37a85d167433311d098e6422f25e22_original.gif|Artwork 6ad61d4dfbab7e9960974b5a9626a74e_original.png|Device Ninja Upgrade Kit - Unlocked at $30k (Free bonus with all orders) 42748214_339399706836066_3245424122049023759_n.jpg 43238805_339714639929162_5163608667311292190_n.jpg|Device Ninja with Upgrade Kit 44905625_499682253862049_9089439398375167015_n.jpg|Device Ninja with Upgrade Kit 43778628_472641186556332_2085689206119583981_n.jpg|Device Ninja with Upgrade Kit 43912899_745211859157949_2169463046152041266_n.jpg|Device Ninja with Upgrade Kit Dark-Santa-WEB.png|"Dark Santa" Matt Doughty headhttps://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/11/thank-you.html on Device Ninja body Device Ninja Steel "Fresh off the assembly line, the Steel Device Ninja is coated in a pressure-treat titanium that deflects small arms fire. It's said bladed weapons can do greater harm to it that firearms. This figure is deluxe as it includes Heavy Caliber Kit Accessories." Production PVC Device Ninja figure. Silver with Blue paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 12 total parts. Kickstarter funded. Glyos compatible. Unlocked through Kickstarter on November 6th, 2018. Includes 1 Device Ninja Upgrade Kit for free. Figure released as the June 2019 Action Figure of the Month (variant) during the second week of February. Released online (public) on June 17th, 2019. $21 each. An accessories-less version was offered at Toy Pizza Con and online on July 13th, 2019. $18 each. DN_Steel_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Device Ninja Steel DN_Steel_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Steel_8_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Steel_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Steel_7_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Steel_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Steel_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Steel_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Device Ninja Bloody Brawler 3-Pack "Special price just for backers!" Kickstarter description "For the amusement of Yuta-san, 3 Device Ninjas were picked off the assembly line and painted in faction colors to do battle to the death. These 3 are a special kind of deadly, as their programming has been modified for a more killer instinct." Retail description Production PVC Device Ninja figure - Yellow, Blue, and Green Ninjas. Black with Yellow/Blue/Green paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 12 total parts. Kickstarter exclusive. Glyos compatible. 3 figures included. $40 each through Backer Kit store. Figures shipped with AFOTM June 2019 orders. Released online (public) on June 17th, 2019. $66 each. Figures were offered for individual sale on January 7th, 2020. $22 each (Sale: $10) MK_3PACK_Thumb_091b6b30-ad79-4c68-b1c2-ef69ac743f2d_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Device Ninja Bloody Brawler 3-Pack (Production) MK_3PACK_Thumb2_8f0198ce-b214-4264-a49e-836c3fa52eea_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Yellow_Thumb_172f9183-3ae4-4263-a948-485c17c43f86_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Device Ninja Ki - Bloody Brawlers - Yellow MK_3PACK_Yellow_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Yellow_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Yellow_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Yellow_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Blue_Thumb_6ae8c6cd-4edc-494c-a1bc-b2365eefb215_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Device Ninja Chill - Bloody Brawlers- Blue MK_3PACK_Blue_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Blue_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Green_Thumb_d50f227f-06bd-4c7b-9a7f-0f1b4e90d995_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Device Ninja Snot - Bloody Brawlers- Green MK_3PACK_Green_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Green_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_Green_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg MK_3PACK_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Device_Ninja_Template_Army_Builders_large.png|Device Ninja Bloody Brawler 3-Pack D054e1662afc22e8120c716904d032c0_original.png|Device Ninja Upgrade Kit Device Ninja Stealth Mode "An all-clear Device Ninja, perfect for secret infiltrations and covert missions. Includes Heavy Caliber Upgrade kit." - Backer Kit description "This stealth version of the deadly Device Ninja is cloaked in clear, perfect for sneak-attacks and plunging kills. Bio- Takashi Yuta, the CEO of rival Noodle Chain "Ono Don Ramen", loved his family's tradition of Ninjitsu so much, he adapted his security mascots to mimic the look of a Ninja Master. Facing a terminal illness prior to the completion of his "Alloy Assassin" production run, Takashi downloaded his consciousness into each Device Ninja unit, giving him a digital hive immortality. Little did he realize the human mind is made to cease thinking at the time of death. The lack of finite closure drove him mad and turned each and every Device Ninja evil. If the Knights of the Slice want to expand their Pizza chain into the Japanese market, they will have to deal with the Device Ninja scourge. This figure is deluxe as it includes Heavy Caliber Kit Accessories." - Retail description Production PVC Device Ninja figure - Translucent Clear. Clear with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 12 total parts. Kickstarter exclusive. Glyos compatible. Includes Heavy Caliber Kit Accessories $20 each through Backer Kit store. Figure shipped with AFOTM June 2019 orders. Released (public) on June 24th, 2019. $20 each. DN_Stealth_Thumb_3b815149-3c6e-4b6b-b809-01d25687ef4e_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Stealth_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Stealth_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg 03fa8e9211b519c53ebd3d8a2bb1d9ab_original.jpg|Device Ninja Stealth (Mock-up) Device Ninja Royal See: Royal Device Ninja Device Ninja Shiro Deluxe (White) "This material version of the deadly Device Ninja is casted in stark white, perfect for customizers and collectors alike." Production PVC Device Ninja figure - 白 Shiro Deluxe (White). White with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 12 total parts. Glyos compatible. Includes Heavy Caliber Kit Accessories. Released on July 17th, 2019. $20 each. DN_Shiro_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Shiro_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg DN_Shiro_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Device Ninja Lilac See: Lilac Device Ninja Toy Pizza Device Ninja "Spawned from the evil Ono Don Ramen corporation, the TP Device Ninja is dispatched to integrate and destroy Fred Foods inc from the inside out." Production PVC Device Ninja figure - Toy Pizza. Blue with paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 12 total parts. Glyos compatible. Part of the Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Supply Drop pre-order. First offered for pre-order to backers on October 23rd, 2019. $18 each. Pre-orders shipped late January 2020. DN_Logo_Thumb_8d4f47c2-c91f-4843-b86f-6f3396de0700_300x300.jpg|Preview =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Homage Category:Video Games